


Make me live again

by Atzuyi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chef Character, First Time Bottoming, First time writting smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzuyi/pseuds/Atzuyi
Summary: Mich has been angry and alone most of his life. He can't seem to forget his first love from six years ago. The same person who broke his heart and left him bitter and resentful.But can his new coworker help him move on? Or his anger issues and past love won't let him be able to experience love once again?Short story





	Make me live again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> I wasn't sure of publishing this short story because I know most people don't read original stories, but I will give it a chance with this old story of mine.  
> If you are reading, thanks a lot!!  
> Also English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Prologue**

 

It all went down in that moment. That moment when his eyes met the eyes of the one who brightened his days a long time ago. That moment when every memory of their time together passed through his head, and was destroyed all over again. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But what hurt the most wasn't seeing him again, it was watching his happy smile disappear, transforming itself in a sad frown.

 

It hurt because moments before he was showing such a full of love expression. But that expression wasn't directed to Mich, no, it was for someone else. When they were together, Ben never showed such an expression for him. But now across the wide street, he was showing it to someone who Mich considered a total stranger. _But I guess they don't consider each other strangers._ He thought.

 

When they were together, he never saw Ben that happy, and with just one glance across the street that happy smile was totally crushed. Mich knew he had a lot of problems. In that time he was fighting against his parents ideals, he got with bad company, he just concentrated in school work and ignored his health, had anger issues and wasn't exactly the most caring boyfriend. But he still had loved Ben with all his heart.

 

" _I don't think this is going to work_ " he said after almost three years of being a couple " _I think we should take a break_ ”. And just like that he was gone. Mich lost the only person he trusted with his life, and became all alone.

 

After six years he is still all alone.

 

_It’s better that way._ Just by seeing how his mere presence made someone look so sad, he knew it was better for the rest of the people if he stayed away. It was as if just by existing he caused pain to others. His family, his friends, his loved ones... 

 

These thoughts were starting to disappear a little while ago, since he started working in a near café as a chef. He thought he was finally being useful to someone. But he was wrong. So so wrong. What if he cooked delicious meals? Probably anyone else with a cooking degree could do it. He wasn't just useless, he was stupid and idiotic for thinking for once he could make people happy.

 

_Look at me! I'm so dammed pathetic..._

 

He glanced one more time at the person who he almost destroyed his happiness again. He gave a small smile, like reassuring him he wouldn't force his way into his life and risk even more hurt. He then looked to the other side and started walking back to his house, where he would make sure not to interact with anyone, not talk to anyone, and most importantly... Not hurt anyone. Even if he had to stay alone the rest of his life.


End file.
